LOVE TAKES TIME
by ericachan
Summary: Una inesperada separación, Shuichi esta destrozado y con extraños sintomas, Yuki idea un plan para la reconciliación....uff haganse una idea
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno cabe decir que es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, es un fic MPRG y con lemonnnnnn, disfrutenlooo ha y por cierto ai disque sale Mariah Carey no me lo crean mucho dejenme sooñarrr QQ, es un song fic, la cancion es love takes time de mariah carey.

LOVE TAKES TIME

Habían pasado mas o menos un mes desde la ruptura del pelirosa con el rubio de ojos dorados….

**Flash back**:

-Mira Eiri estoy cansado de esta situación, decia el pelirosa, -tus desplantes a todo lo que hago por ti, tus constantes amargamientos, y tus celos intensivos que no me dejan vivir, el pelirosa se apoyo en la ventana, que culpa tengo yo de que mis amigos se den cuenta de lo solo que estoy y quieran animarme si tu ni siquiera tu lo intentas,

Shuichi se hechó a llorar en el suelo con su cabeza metida entre las piernas..

Yuki solo lo miraba, -Shuichi realmente creo que estas sobrepasando las cosas si bien es cierto que estoy distante y cortante no quiere decir que las cosas están igual que antes, solo estoy metido en una fecha termino para la novela y el viaje a España, pero veo que eso a ti no te importa, estas insoportable y con nada te alteras y créeme NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MI VIDA SE CONVIERTA EN UN INFIERNO POR TUS TONTAS EXIGENCIAS!

Esto el rubio lo dijo sin pensar y gritado, así que shuichi se puso de pie y le dio una bofetada,

-así que ahora soy insoportable, pues bien YUKI EIRI VETE AL MISMISIMO DEMONIO! Luego de decirle esto agarró sus cosas y se fue del departamento..

**Fin del flash back**..

En un departamento cerca del edificio NG:

Buuuaaaaaaaa, snif snif, prrrrrrrr se sonaba la nariz cierto pelirosa, YUKIIIIIII BASTARDO! Yuki te amo te amooo, tengo hambre, HIROOOO,

de repente entra al cuarto HIRO con una vasija llena de helado de chocolate con almendras (huu mi favorito )

-shuichi se puede saber cuando vas a dejar de llorar, para eso te fuiste de su lado, para estar tirado todo el día de tus vacaciones en la cama llorando, y ni hablar de tus extraños antojos hacia la comida poco tradicional (decía esto mientras veía a shuichi echarle crema batida y salsa de frutilla al helado), mira shuichi desde que me mude contigo la hemos pasado genial pero me duele verte así de deprimido, le decía Hiro mirándolo fijamente,

shuichi solo asiente y mira a hiro,

-lo cierto hiro es que no se si cometí el mayor error de mi vida al abandonar a yuki, tal ves ahora no quiera saber de mi…

Al otro día en NG:

-Shindou san, puede venir a mi oficina por favor, le dijo el presidente de NG al pelirosa mientras caminaba hacia al ascensor,

-Y YO AHORA QUE HICE BUAAAAAAAAA! lloraba Shuichi, -Deja el escándalo sino quieres que te meta una bala por el trasero little boy! Le gritaba su manager Mr K. -huuu y hasta aquí llego nuestro día de trabajo se quejaba el tecla dista del grupo bad luck.

-Seguchi san quería usted verme? Preguntaba shuichi, - Hai shindo san, pues quería conversar un tema importante con usted, le contesto Tohma, -se trata de Eiri san verdad? Decía Shuichi mirando hacia la ventana,

-en parte shindou san, pues primero quería preguntarle a usted acerca de su salud, sakano san y Mr k me han dicho que esta bajando su desempeño y calidad de trabajo, se marea constantemente y se la pasa vomitando es eso cierto shindou san? Preguntaba Tohma, -Pues si, pero creo que es pues, vera, ahh la depresión y todo eso por el rompimiento con eiri, el pelirosa agacho la cabeza,

-bueno shindou san en todas las relaciones existen los problemas, lo cual no puede ni debe afectar su calidad profesional,decía Tohma, shuichi solo fijo un punto muerto en la ventana,

- DEMO..dijo el presidente de NG, yo aprendí a ver lo bueno en ustedes dos como pareja, y sé que se aman, no voy a proteger a eiri nuevamente, se que debe aprender de sus errores pero también tu mismo me dijiste que no te sentías bien y en parte eso agravó el problema, decía Tohma colocando su mano en el hombro de Shuichi, -No le voy a negar eso Seguchi san, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, el se fue ese mismo día y yo no pude resolver las cosas y personalmente me siento bastante mal como para ponerme a pensar en eso, le respondio Shuichi, -concuerdo contigo shindou san, solo quería decirte que él llamó esta mañana y por supuesto me pregunto por ti y de hecho me dijo que te informara que llega el sábado justo el día de tu concierto con mariah carey, le dijo Tohma, - que? osea en un día tan importante y a el se le ocurre venir? Haaaa pero que ni crea que lo voy a recibir con los brazos abiertos después de haberse ido y no haber llamado un solo día para saber de mi! Decía Shuichi medio emocionado como molesto.

Y así se levanto de su silla se despidió de Seguchi y justo antes de cruzar la puerta seguchi éste le dice:

-shindou san tienes una cita médica exactamente en media hora en el hospital general de Tokio con el Dr., Nakamura, -HAI HAI! Ese tohma puede ser un verdadero dolor de estomago cuando se lo propone!

Y así salio de la oficina rezongando a mas no poder y el presidente de NG se quedo con su siempre bien puesta sonrisa.

En Barcelona la capital de España se encontraba un rubio escritor de hermosos ojos dorados sentado en el balcón de un departamento:

-Shuichi, cuanto te extraño, no voy a permitirme perderte denuevo, y ajustó su mirada a el papel que tenia en las manos con algo escrito, esta definitivamente tendrá que ser mi carta de éxito, te amo shuichi y te lo haré saber delante de todos….

En el hospital de Tokio:

-Gracias por acompañarme hiro, sinceramente no fue bueno comer esa hamburguesa con trozos de piña y mermelada,

Decía el pelirrosa tapándose la boca justo cuando otra nausea le llego al cuerpo, -hiro no me siento bien TT, -ya ya, shuichi, déjame averiguar tu cita, le dijo Hiro acercándose a la recepción, - hemm buenas tardes, venimos a ver al doctor Nakamura, -siii pasen por aquí, decía la enfermera a quien ya habían avisado por la discreción que debía tener al recibir a ese paciente especial,

-aquí es, Dr. Nakamura su cita de las tres esta aquí, -hai hai adelante, decía un dr. De al menos unos sesenta años y de un aspecto muy tierno tipo viejito pascuero (o papa Noel o santa klaus)

-humm a ver joven shindou, según lo que me dice aquí mejor le mandaré a hacer unos exámenes de sangre cuyos resultados me entregarán inmediatamente, además le haré una ecografía para descartar algo, pasa por aquí y ponte esta bata, le indicó el doctor, luego de un rato en la ecografía… -humm, pues si mis sospechas son ciertas joven shindou ve lo que hay aquí?

-He, si que es, shuichi miraba con curiosidad,

-eso de allí joven shindou es tu bebé, tienes alrededor de mes seis semanas de gestación

-………………………………………… QUEEEEE?

Luego de un rato

- vamos shuichi decía hiro, tomate este té te hará bien,

- como? Como fue posible, eiri y yo siempre nos cuidábamos, shuichi no cabía en la impresión

-recuerda que el medico te dijo que no siempre son 100 seguros, pero por otra parte, que vas a hacer ahora,

shuichi miraba al techo acostado en su cama,

-huu bueno la verdad es que obviamente estoy contento, estoy en el top de mi carrera, tengo dinero suficiente para vivir incluso si dejara de cantar y obviamente te tengo a ti, a tohma, maiko, mr. K y los demás, solo me pesa como están las cosas con yuki, no se si el estará contento con esto, no se si volvería conmigo solo por esto y no se si tal ves ni siquiera me tenga en mente después de esto,

allí shuichi empezó a sollozar y hiro lo abrigo con sus brazos,

-no shuichi no te pongas así no es bueno para el bebe, además yo siempre estaré aquí contigo y así shuichi se quedo dormido.

VIERNES

Edificio NG:

-Mochi mochi seguchi desk?

-Tohma hiciste lo que te pedi?

-Ten por seguro que si eiri san ,esta todo listo,

-humm gracias como ha estado shuichi?

- Bueno me ha preguntado un par de veces por ti y me dijo que debe hablar contigo, le decía tohma

-pues eso es exactamente lo que yo quiero……

Por la noche en el departamento de shuichi:

GRUAARRRGGGG, aaaayyyyy hiro no me aguanto nada, TT,

-bueno shuichi es normal, ven lávate las manos y trata de tomarte esta sopa de pollo, es lo único que logras aguantar, después de todo no estoy de acuerdo en que hagas ese concierto en la condición que estas, hirolo decía molesto

-hiroooo! Te explique mil veces que es el ultimo que haga antes de decirle a todos, además K lo sabe y por tu culpa!

-Hiro se sonrojo al oír eso ya que se acordó como fue que K le sacó la información..

Flash Back.. (lémon)

Entraron al departamento de el rubio americano Hiro decidió darse una ducha ya que por el concierto que se avecinaba estuvieron trabajando todo el día, K no era ya solo su manager, llevaban saliendo tres meses y pronto descubrió lo dulce y suave que podía ser su koibito cuando guardaba su mágnum,

-hey baby! Te prepare el baño, descansa mientras preparo algo de comer, le dijo K

y lo dejo solo en el cuarto , relajado en la bañera… cuando termino al salir k le alcanzó la toalla y arropándolo con ella lo llevo al cuarto y lo depositó en la cama, depositando suaves besos en el cuello bajando por su abdomen y entreteniéndose en sus tetillas hasta ponerlas duras, las mordía y las lamía con un hambre descomunal,

-HA HAA, DADDY PLEASE, Hiro se retorcia en placer

lo mordía, lo chupaba y lo recorría como si esa noche fura la última, bajo a la entrepierna del pelirrojo esquivándola a propósito pero no sin rozarla levemente y produciendo un escalofrío en el pelirrojo, mordía y lamía los muslos de Hiro, lamía su entrada e introducía la punta de la legua haciendo estremecer al pelirrojo, el miembro de Hiro le palpitaba haciéndole doler,

-Daddy please, lloriqueaba Hiro

-Daddy que? Que quieres dímelo, tell me baby que quieres, dilo, K quería escuchar esas palabras

-papi por favor métela en la boca ah ahhh,

hiro no aguantaba mas y K sin dudarlo la lamió de arriba abajo metiéndosela toda y chupándosela fuerte y cuando sintió que ya no aguantaría mas se embarro los dedos con el lubricante que guardaba bajo l almohada y le metió un dedo, luego dos y tres hasta que la entrada estaba bien dilatada frotándole la próstata haciéndolo retorcerse de placer…

-Hummm k, NO SEAS DESGRACIADO Y HAZMELO!

Hiro ya no gemía sino gritaba de placer,

-oh my little boy want more ja? Bueno entonces me diras que se traen shuichi y tu sino NO MORE FUN FOR YOU BABY!

-Que? QUE? Por shuichi ni loco me quedo así pensaba Hiro,

-bueno bueno si te digo pero termina esto please daddy please? Hiro le decía con su mejor cara de inocencia y seducción,

-you promise?

-Siiiiiiii ya te dije que si ahora termina tu trabajo!

Y haí saco los dedos para meter si miembro despacio y prudente para acostumbrar a su bebe a su invasión, luego de un rato las embestidas se tornaron bruscas y el ambiente caliente y salvaje inundo el lugar hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, ah ah ah respiraban con trabajo los dos rendidos en la cama, luego de un rato Hiro recordó su palabra dada y le explico a k la situación de Shuichi lo cual K dio un tiro al techo con su mágnum

SI NO SE MATA EL LO MATO YO!

Fin del Flash Back

SABADO EN NG

Shuichi se encontraba en la oficina de Seguchi junto al resto del grupo de Bad Luck y Nitlle Grasper esperaban a su invitada en el concierto la cual era nada mas y nada menos que la norteamericana MARIAH CAREY , luego de conocerla se pusieron de acuerdo para la presentación en el concierto en la noche.

Estadio Nacional TOKYO

Shuichi estaba haciendo el mejor concierto de su vida pero llego un momento en que se sentía muy débil, al terminar la última canción solo miro a Hiro pidiéndole ayuda solo con la mirada, Hiro se las ingenio para abrazarlo y sacarlo de hay sin que los demás sospecharan cosa que les resulto bastante difícil ya que shuichi se encontraba bastante pálido,

Shuichi!

Escuchó mencionar su nombre de unos labios y una voz muy conocida,

Shuishi estas bien, estas muy pálido

le dijo el rubio abrazándolo de repente, abrazo al que Shuichi rompió inmediatamente recordando la soledad de ese mes entero y la falta tan grande que le hizo yuki durante ese tiempo,

Eiri, ho-hola si, si estoy bien solo algo débil y cansado,

el pelirosa bajó la mirada y el rubio se sintió muy mal, Tohma apareció de repente,

ya solo falta una canción de Mariah, Shuichi por favor ella quiere que estés en el escenario para esta canción, YO? WAU, PUES QUE ESPERAMOS

y salio corriendo al escenario solo para zafarse de la mirada del rubio, cuando llegó mariah lo invitó junto a ella en medio de todo,

BUENO ESTA ULTIMA CANCION ESTA DEDICADA A MI QUERIDO AMIGO SHUICHI,

shuichi se sintió muy emocionado y privilegiado de que ella le dedicara la canción aunque no entendía el porque,

SHUISHI LA LETRA DE ESTA CANCION ESTA DEDICADA A TI CON MUCHO AMOR DE PARTE DE UN GUAPO ESCRITOR, DISFRUTALA Y CANTA CONMIGO EL FINAL,

Shuichi se quedo de piedra, yuki le había escrito una cancion y consiguió que Mariah carey la cantara y se la dedicara en frente de todo Japón,

Empezó la canción suave y triste:

**LOVE TAKES TIME POR MARIAH CAREY**

**I had it all(yo lo tenía todo)**

**But I let it slip away (pero lo dejé ir)**

**Couldn't see I treated you wrong (no pude ver que te trataba mal)**

**Now I wander around (ahora vago por ahy)**

**Feeling down and cold (sintiendome deprimido y frio)**

**Trying to believe that you're gone (tratando de creer**

**que tu te fuiste)**

**Shuichi estaba con lagrimas en los ojos escuchando atónito la canción**

**Love takes time (el amor toma tiempo)**

**To heal when you're hurting so much (para curarse cuando tu lo has herido mucho)**

**Couldn't see that I was blind (si poder ver que estaba ciego)**

**To let you go (para dejarte ir)**

**I can't escape the pain (no puedo escapar del dolor)**

**Inside (por dentro)**

**'Cause love takes time (porque el amor toma tiempo)**

**I don't wanna be here (no quiero estar aqui)**

**I don't wanna be here alone (no quiero estar aqui solo)**

**Ya el pelirosa temblaba de emoción, como habia sido posible pensar en que el frío y duro yuki eiri se sentiria tan miserable,**

**Losing my mind (perdiendo la cabeza mente)**

**From this hollow in my heart (por este vacio en mi corazon)**

**Suddenly I'm so incomplete (de repente estoy tan incompleto)**

**Lord I'm needing you now (Dios te estoy necesitando ahora)**

**Tell me how to stop the rain (dime como parar la lluvia)**

**Tears are falling down endlessly (lagrimas estan cayendo hacia abajo interminablemente)**

**Quería salir corriendo a donde su escritor, hizo un gran esfuerzo para quedarse ahy**

**You might say that it's over (tu fuerzas decir que termino)**

**You might say that you don't care (tu fuerzas decir que no te importa)**

**You might say you don't miss me (tu fuerzas decir que tu no me extrañas)**

**You don't need me (que no me necesitas)**

**But I know that you do and I feel that you do (pero yo se que si lo haces y yo siento que lo haces)**

**Inside (por dentro)**

Canto el coro junto a Mariah Carey con una fuerza que nadie entendia de donde la sacó

GRACIAS TOKYO SE DESPIDIO LLEVANDOSE CONSIGO A UN EMOCIONADO PELIROSA

Shuichi lloraba de emoción, tristeza, alegría y sorpresa cuando entro el rubio lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, lo beso, se besaron como si no hubiera mañana…

Una ves en el departamento Yuki abraza a Shuichi y lo carga hasta la habitación depositándolo en la cama y cuando iba a empezar a intimar shuichi bajo la cabeza, se sentó en la cama y lo miró,

Eiri tenemos que hablar de algo importante, humm si eso creo le dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado, yuki yo, yo estoy……….

HAAAAAAAA MI PRIMER FIC EN AMOR YAOII KAWAIII, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN REVIEWS Y NO SEAN MUY ESTRICTOS NEE? Ah de paso OBVIO VIENE LA SEGUNDA PARTE CHAN CHAN!


	2. Chapter 2

Una ves en el departamento Yuki abraza a Shuichi y lo carga hasta la habitación depositándolo en la cama y cuando iba a empezar a intimar shuichi bajo la cabeza, se sentó en la cama y lo miró,

-Eiri tenemos que hablar de algo importante

-humm si eso creo le dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado,

- yuki yo, yo estoy, errrr humm muy feliz de que hayamos vuelto. ufff no se como decirselo!..

Yuki le da un beso casto lleno de amor en los labios, - Shuichi, espera un poco, cierra los ojos y no te vayas a mover de aquí entendiste?

El pelirrosa asintió y Yuki se levanto de la cama para buscar algo en su abrigo, sacó una cajita negra de terciopelo y se puso de rodillas delante del pelirrosa

–ahora puedes abrir los ojos

Shuichi abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un anillo hermoso con un gran diamante- Eiri, Eiriii, tu, tu que haces?

- Baka te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, la verdad es que lo he pensado desde que me fui y realmente me di cuenta de que mi vida no seria la misma sin ti, te amo Shuichi!

Yuki le da un beso, Shuichi rompe a llorar, sale corriendo al baño y se encierra en el dejando a un preocupado rubio de ojos dorados…

Shuichi cariño estas bien? Yuki no entendía el comportamiento del pelirrosa – ¿sera que no me ha perdonado o simplemente no siente nada por mi?

Shuichi meditó su comportamiento y salio del baño habiéndose lavado la cara para que yuki lo encontrara con mejor semblante –Eiri, por favor no quiero que pienses que no estoy contento o que no te amo, por el contrario soy la persona mas feliz de la tierra, solo es que estoy muy emocionado por todo y obviamente fue tan repentino, te amo! Y si, si quiero, si acepto estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida!

Se besan apasionadamente, se abrasan, se muerden, se tocan como si no hubiera fin, Shuichi besaba el cuello de su amado, bajando por su abdomen hasta el ombligo, recorriendo con sus manos lo que hace un mes no podía tocar, grabando la piel de su amado con las yemas de sus dedos haciendo sudar y cerrar los ojos al mayor ante tal recorrido exploratorio, yuki no cabía ante tal placer para luego darse cuenta de que su koibito había llegado entre sus piernas, Shuichi recorría el interior de los muslos de su amado, agarrando el miembro de yuki para luego lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta como si fuera un exquisito caramelo

–Ha Shu, Shui-chi detente por favor, el rubio sentía que su final estaba por llegar, cosa que a Shuichi lo tenia sin cuidado, solo quería saborear a su hombre, y hacerle saber lo que se perdió antes por estar lejos de él, el rubio llegaba al tal esperado clímax cubierto en sudor, mirando a su amado quien se relamía los labios, lo agarro fuerte y lo atrajo hacia él besándolo con hambre y lujuria,

-ahora toca a ti disfrutar, le decía el rubio, lo recostó en la cama para depositar suaves besos en su oreja, cuello y hombros, deteniéndose en sus tetillas y mordiéndolas como si fueran un fruto prohibido, las dejaba rojas y duras, siguiendo con el abdomen y el ombligo donde se detuvo un buen rato para jugar en el, de hay bajo hasta el miembro erecto de shuichi y dándole un beso en la punta prosiguió a metérsela de lleno en la boca haciendo escapar y sonoro gemido al mas pequeño, dicho gemido lo único que conseguía era exitar mas al rubio quien estaba realmente erecto esta vez,

-Shuichi date la vuelta, le pidió en su oído de forma sensual y firme a la vez, Shuichi hizo lo que le pidió, y se estremeció al sentir la lengua de su amado en la nuca, bajando de forma suave por la espalda, dando mordiscos como queriendo marcar lo que es suyo, mientras sus manos apretaban las caderas y nalgas del menor, mordía el trasero del pelirrosa haciéndolo gemir de placer cuando depositó su lengua en la entrada del menor, saboreándola mientras abría una botellita de lubricante, se untó los dedos e introdujo uno,

- Eiri, ah ah, suave ah,

-tranquilo, sabes que no te haría daño, el rubio masajeó de forma circular la entrada para luego introducir de forma gradual dos y luego tres, frotando la próstata con la fricción de sus dedos.. sintió que Shuichi estaba preparado

–estas listo? el menor asintió

–métemelo onegai Eiri! Gritaba el pelirrosa con necesidad, colocándose en cuatro, Yuki introdujo despacio su miembro agarrándose de las caderas de Shuichi,

-ah, ah, Shuichi, cuanto anhele estar así contigo,

- si, ah, Eiri ah, dame duro papi, ahh,

- si eso es lo que quieres entonces te lo daré, las estocadas de Eiri eran salvajes, rápidas y profundas a la ves, su miembro entraba y salía de la entrada de Shuichi rozándole la próstata en cada fricción,

-ah, ah, Shuichi estas muy rico, ah

– Eiri, ah ah no puedo mas ah,

el rubio agarró el miembro de Shuichi para masajearlo a la ves que se movía en cada estocada, -ah aha haaaaaaaa! Llegaron los dos al mismo tiempo al tan esperado clímax, Yuki cayó encima de Shuichi mojandolo aun mas con su sudor, se salio lentamente del interior de Shuichi

– amor, realmente necesitaba de ti decía Yuki,

-si cariño, yo también me moría al estar a tu lado, sintiéndome tuyo a cada instante, el pelirrosa se acomodó en el pecho de yuki cayendo los dos en un mismo sueño, aunque el ultimo pensamiento de Shuichi fuera el cómo decirle la importante noticia que cambiaria la vida de los dos,

-bueno mañana será otro día, se dijo Shuichi antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo….

Aparecen los rayos de sol colándose por las gruesas cortinas en una amplia habitación donde dormían dos hermosos seres, lentamente se abren unos ojos violetas percatándose lo rápido que paso la noche y de que ese día no debia pasar el decirle la verdad a su koibito,

-uff, la que me espera hoy, humm creo que ya se que hacer, se levanto rápidamente, se bañó y le depositó un beso dejándole una nota en la mesita a su amado. Al salir del edificio llamó a su mejor amigo,

-Hiro?-

-ah, hola Shuichi, es temprano que pasa? Como te fue con Yuki san, le dijiste me imagino,

-Pues mira no pude y ni te cuento lo que pasó, ahora me dirijo a NG a hablar con Tohma, pensé que el me podría ayudar, humm creo que es lo mejor, me cuentas luego si? Le dijo Hiro

– claro nos vemos mas tarde en NG, Shuichi se subió a su auto sin percatarse de que alguien en un auto negro lo estaba vigilando,

-humm sin duda es él, hablaré con Aizawa, -mochi mochi, Taki? Lo encontré, procedo? Bien que así sea, te recuerdo que mi pago es en efectivo ok? Bien, adios…

En la autopista, Shuichi marcó el número de tohma,

-NG RECORDS digame,

-Humm yeni? Es Shindou san, deseo me comuniques con Seguchi san por favor, es importante,

- enseguida Shindou san,

- mochi mochi Seguchi desk?

– Seguchi san, es Shuichi, hem quisiera pedirle un favor,

-hum es raro en ti Shindou san, en que te puedo ayudar?

– Bueno es que debo hablar algo importante con usted y mas que eso deseo su consejo,

-pues muy bien, que te parece si nos topamos en el café de la esquina y hay conversamos?

– de veras? Se lo agradezco mucho Seguchi san, en ese instante un auto lo choca por detrás

–pero que, nooooooooooooooooo, se escucha un frenazo y un crashh

–Shindou san, Shindou san? Gritaba tomha…, pero que,

a los 20 minutos llaman a Tohma del hospital ya que Shuichi llevaba su credencial de trabajo en NG records en el cuello, Tomha llamó inmediatamente a K,

-K, éste estaba desayunado con su koibito

–Tomha que pasa, -Shuichi tuvo un accidente en su auto,

-K palideció en el instante ya que sabia la condición de Shuichi, OH BOY! Solo alcanzó a decir cuando se le cayó el teléfono dejando a un Hiro muy consternado…

Hospital General de Tokio

Como esta Shuichi? decía Hiro apenas encontró a Tohma en la recepción de urgencias,

Hiro tu lo sabías? Pregunto Tohma ,

-si te refieres a lo de su embarazo si, hace tres días se lo dijeron, es por eso que te iba a ver esta mañana ya que no sabia como decírselo a Yuki san por su reacción, pero que te han dicho?

Tomha tenia la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, el esta bien, pero…,

-familiares de Shindou san, preguntó el doctor,

-yo SOY SU PROMETIDO, decía entrando Yuki en ese instante,

-bien, decía el doctor, Shindou san tiene lesiones leves, una contusión en la cabeza pero lo que mas preocupa es la hemorragia, ya que quien peligra es el bebé, ahora está en cirugía, saldrá dentro de una hora mas o menos,

-bebé? que bebé, pregunta Yuki, todos bajan la cabeza y el doctor se da cuenta de que el no sabe nada,

-yuki san pase por aquí le explicare en mi oficina, yuki asiente y sigue al doctor,

-siéntese aquí, mire Yuki san, su prometido lleva alrededor de siete semanas de gestación, la cara de yuki se descompone totalmente ¿siete semanas, y yo no lo sabía,

-pero estarán bien no, pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos,

-bueno Yuki san, no voy a mentirle, la operación es riesgosa, y de hay pasaran 72 horas para ver si su cuerpo resiste al medicamento, y si pasa ese tiempo entonces me atrevería a decirle que esta fuera de peligro,

-entiendo, Shuichi lo hará, lo hará por mi y por nuestro bebé, yuki trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas para ser traicionado por nuevas que salían sin parar, el Doctor decidió dejarlo solo, Thoma entró y abrazo a yuki, el cual rompió a llorar en ese instante agarrándose fuertemente de la cintura del mayor,

-Eiri san, tienes que ser fuerte por Shuichi, el te necesita, por favor no llores si? Yo haré todo lo posible por que tengan lo mejor en tratamientos, pero debes recuperarte, le decía en un tono protector y suave,

-hai, entiendo, lo primero es agarrar al responsable de esto, ese desgraciado me va a ver la cara,

-No te preocupes Eiri san ya puse mis contactos en eso…

Horas mas tarde, en uno de los cuartos del hospital despertaba el pelirrosa,

-Humm, do- donde estoy, que - que pasó, justo al lado de su cama se encontraba Hiro,

-Shuichi, ¿cómo te sientes,

-un poco adolorido, humm onegai Hiro dime la verdad ¿mi bebé esta bien,

-vamos Shuichi, tienes que estar tranquilo, tu bebé esta bien, solo necesitas recuperarte, decía Hiro mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos,

-Oye hiro, decia Shuichi, me imagino que ya Eiri sabe verdad,

-supones bien Shuichi, pero ahora no te preocupes por eso, Yuki san está ahora hablando con el doctor y está muy preocupado por ti, incluso me pidió que no te dejara solo,

Shuichi solo se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos, al poco rato aparece el rubio,

-Hiro nos dejas un momento por favor,

-he, hai Yuki san, Hiro se retiró cerrando la puerta.

-hey, le decía Yuki a Shuichi mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos rosados,

-se que ya lo sabes, yo debí decírtelo anoche, pero no pude, Shuichi empezó a llorar amargamente,

- oengai, no llores, se muy bien la razón por la cual no te atreviste a decírmelo, ya no importa, ahora soy el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, te tengo a ti y a mi bebe, esto lo decía el rubio abrazando al menor con lagrimas en los ojos, -ahora descansa, veras que todo estará bien…

Luego de una semana Shuichi es dado de alta,

-Shindou san, le recuerdo que ahora su embarazo es de cuidado, evite emociones fuertes, aliméntese bien y mantenga los controles al día, le dijo el doctor seriamente,

-Hai Doctor, créame, por mi bebe me cuidare lo mejor posible, respondió Shuichi mientras era llevado en la silla de ruedas por su koibito, justo en una esquina estaba un hombre vestido de enfermero hablando por celular,

-Taki? No me vas a creer esto, el bastardo esta embarazado!

-hummm, esa noticia es muy interesante, Shuichi, te daré en donde mas te duela jajajajajaj, decía por el otro lado del celular…

Cuatro meses mas tarde..

-Eirii! Mira mira, no es hermosa? Decía al ver una hermosa cuna blanca un tierno pelirosa quien vestía una jardinera de color blando con una camiseta manga corta rosada y se le veía perfectamente su embarazo de seis meses de gestación,

-humm es linda, la quieres? El rubio lo miraba con amor, se había convertido en el escritor mas famoso a nivel de Japón y parte de Europa, sus novelas cambiaron radicalmente al agregarle ese toque romántico que despertó su pelirrosa en él,

-siiii, es hermosa, la llevamos por favor, decía Shuichi a la vendedora

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí, aniki, cuñaditoo,

-Tatsua! Que bueno verte, desde que estas con Ryuichi ni nos vas a ver, Shuichi abrazaba a su cuñado,

-Humm hasta que al fin el loco del conejo te desato de la cama, no hermanito? Yuki lo miraba con cara de picardía y en un tono muy poco sutil

-ja- ja- chistosito aniki, solo estas celoso porque yo si puedo estar todos los días en la cama y no precisamente durmiendo, Tatsua miraba a su hermano retándolo con la mirada,

- a ver chicos, mejor nos sentamos a tomar un helado, Shuichi trataba de calmar el ambiente que de repente se torno un poco tenso

-BIEN respondieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, dejando a Shuichi con una gota en la cabeza TTcuando se llevaran bien?

-Shuichi, Ryuichi debe venir en camino nos vamos a topar aquí, le dijo tatsua comiéndose su helado

-Que bueno, tengo mas de un mes de no verlo! Shuichi estaba emocionado,

-humm Yuki debo ir al baño, decía el pelirrosa levantándose de la mesa en donde estaban sentados, al entrar al baño, dos hombres lo durmieron con un somnífero y se lo llevaron metiéndolo a un auto que estaba estacionado en la esquina, Ryuichi iba pasando para cruzar la calle y los vio, reconoció a Shuichi,

-Pero que? Shuichi! Cuando trató de alcanzarlos el auto salio disparado a gran velocidad, solo alcanzo a ver la matricula,

Tatsua escuchó a su amado y los dos salieron del café rápidamente,

-Sakuma, que pasó, porque gritaste Shuichi? Le pregunto Eiri

-Shuichi, Shuichi! Unos hombres metieron a Shuichi a un auto y se lo llevaron! Ryuichi decía esta mientras caía al suelo de rodillas

-Que? OH Dios, y porque no los detuviste? El rubio agarró a Ryuichi por la camisa levantándolo y llorando de rabia y dolor

-Aniki, porfavor, no es el momento hay que llamar a la policía, decía tatsua

-Hay una persona mas eficiente para esto, Yuki sacó su celular y marcó un numero

-Tohma? Se han llevado a Shuichi, onegai, encuéntralo ya! Yuki sonaba desesperado

-No te preocupes Eiri, nada le va a pasar a Shuichi y mucho menos a mi AHIJADO! Tohma estaba mas que molesto, estaba furioso, pero estaba tranquilo, no en vano le había regalado a Shuichi un reloj con un trasmisor, mandado a hacer especialmente por cualquier problema en vista del incidente anterior en donde se descubrió que había sido premeditado,

En una cabaña en una playa lejana

-Humm, que pasó, en donde estoy, Shuichi despertaba para luego percatarse de que estaba en una vieja cabaña y que afuera se escuchaba claramente el mar, Dios que hago aquí? Empezó a llorar desesperadamente, cuando se abrió la puerta de repente,

-Así que el bello durmiente se despertó?

-AIZAWA? Debí imaginarme que solo una mente enferma como la tuya podría idear algo tan bajo como esto!

-tan arrogante como siempre no Shindou san, pues para que te enteres esto ya no lo hago por ser o no mejor cantante que tu, ahora mi rabia es aun mayor, te quiero contar un pequeño secretito, me enamore Shindou san, si me enamore de unos ojos dorados con fuego en su mirada, es por eso que pude leerlos claramente ese día, sabiendo al instante de que habían sido capaces de ver la muerte hecha por sus propias manos, Taki se paseaba por la cabaña,

-te enamoraste de yuki? Shuichi no podía creerlo

-si, pero solo había un inconveniente, una pequeña mosca que debía ser quitada de la sopa, TU PEQUEÑO BASTARDO! Tal ves si no hubieras estado tu, el me querría a mi no crees? Taki sonaba demente

-Aizawa, por favor, no me hagas daño, no ves que llevo un hijo en mi vientre, por favor déjame ir! Shuichi lloraba desconsolado a la ves que se cubría su vientre con sus manos

-un hijo? Tu hijo? Que te tenga lástima por la única cosa real que me puede separar definitivamente de mi escritor?

Al DIABLO TU Y TU HIJO, SE VAN A MORIR, OYEME BIEN, SE VAN A MORIR LOS DOS! Dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta con llave por fuera,

-Noo, noooo, sácame de aquí, por favor, Shuichi lloraba desconsoladamente, cuando oyó unas sirenas de policía, unos helicópteros, disparos y de repente abrieron la puerta,

-No te vas a salir de esta desgraciado, Taki agarra a Shuichi por detrás y le pone una pistola en la cabeza

-NO LO TOQUES! grita Yuki desesperado, Te juro que te mato si le pones un dedo encima!

-YUKII, no te acerques amor! Shuichi lloraba y gritaba

-Yuki mi amor acabare con esto y solo nos tendremos a los dos, yo te daré los hijos que quieras y te amare de verdad, decía Taki en un tono demente,

-Shuichi ardió en rabia al ver a su koibito tan destruido por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, y sacó de su bolsillo en spray de pimienta que K le había regalado en su BABYSHOWER y pensar que creí que K estaba loco y se lo roció a Taki en los ojos, dándole la oportunidad a Yuki de forcejear el arma de la cual repentinamente se escuchó un disparo…

-Eiri nooooooooo! Gritaba Shuichi!

24 de diciembre, cuatro meses más tarde, en el departamento del pelirrosa

Eran vísperas de nochebuena, todos los amigos estaban en la sala, Tohma con Suguru (ya vivían juntos luego del divorcio con mika), Mr. K y Hiro (quien estaba con nauseas por su reciente embarazo), Ryuichi y Tatsua, y por supuesto Shuichi y Eiri, ya eran las doce media noche, cuando empezaron a abrir los regalos, Shuichi le entregaba los regalos a cada uno hasta que empieza a buscar en de Eiri, y no lo encuentra, Shuichi se levanta pálido y se queda mirando a Yuki,

-Shuichi, no importa si no tengo regalo, no puedo ser más feliz, Yuki dice esto mientras trata de calmar al pelirrosa,

-hemm Eiri, creo que tu regalo de navidad es nada mas y nada menos que TU BEBE! Creo que voy a tener AL BEBE!

-QUEEEE? Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo..

25 de diciembre a las 7:30 de la mañana en el Hospital general de Tokio

-Quiero presentarles a Suyuki Usegui Shindou, decía un orgulloso padre de una hermosa bebita de cabellos dorados y ojos violetas…

Bueno chicos y chiquillas, éste fue el esperado fin, no se aun si continuarlo, pero espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, abrazos ERICACHAN


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 BRING ME TO LIFE**

Han pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento de Suyuki,

"Eiri por favor alcánzame la mamadera", decía un Shuichi sentado en un cómodo sillón acunando a su bebe, cuando entra un rubio orgulloso por la vista de sus dos seres mas preciados en su vida

"dámela, yo le daré su leche, tu termina de empacar tus cosas, el camión debe llegar al medio DIA" decía esto mientras tomaba la bebe en sus brazos y ayudaba al pelirosa a levantarse, "hum Eiri, creo que haré una reunión con todos en a casa nueva, KIAAAA no me espero llegar estar hay" shuichi saltaba de emoción y el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa en lo labios….

**En un departamento cerca del centro**

"Hmm papi, quiero comer algo rico," Hiro se relamía de imaginarse todas las comidas deliciosa a las cuales podía escoger, justo a su lado lo contemplaba un rubio de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules, "well baby solo pídeme lo que quieras, K pasaba la mano por encima de el vientre del pelirrojo acariciando el embarazo de solo tres mese de gestación que apenas se notaba, "humm, quiero camarones al ajillo, una ensalada caesar, jugo de frambuesa y ah! Un cheese cake con salsa de fresas", su koibito saco su celular y repitió la orden a uno de sus hombres que estaban en la entrada del edificio, ahora con el embarazo de su pareja estaba más obsesionado con la seguridad y todo lo relacionado a complacer a su koibito.

**En la mansión seguchi**

"BABY ABREME!" Tohma tocaba la puerta de su dormitorio donde se encontraba un molesto y dolido Suguru..

"¡NO, y no te atrevas a usar tu llave si no dormirás el mes entero en la cocina! Buaaaaaaa!" Suguru lloraba a mar abierto porque su koibito se olvido de su aniversario de seis meses juntos.

"amor, ábreme y hablaremos, si? Como me voy a explicar si ni eso puedo hacer", toma se deslizo por la puerta y quedo sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas, una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, lentamente se abría la puerta, Suguru no soporto ver al gran Seguchi, presidente de NG reords, puto amo del universo abatido al pie de puerta,

"amor, levántate de hay y ven debes estar cansado, Tohma se levanto sin decir nada, sabia que abrir el tema en ese instante no iba a ser bueno, Suguru le preparo el baño y lo ayudo a desvestirse, alcanzándole la bata de toalla y el pijama, ya listo se lo quedo contemplando, le dio un beso tierno y le dijo "ten, aquí tienes una almohada y una sabana, que duermas bien en el sillón!"Suguru se reía por dentro sabia que era un castigo memorable, ni siquiera Mika había sido capaz de mandar al gran Seguchi a dormir al sillon, "pe- pero pensé!" "Pensaste mal, esto si bien lo dejare aquí merece un castigo, con una sonrisa en los labios Suguru le da un beso en los labios, "buenas noches amor",con suavidad cerro la puerta dejando a un triste Tohma afuera con almohada y sabana en mano, "OK me lo merezco, PERO MAÑANA NO TE LIBRAS DE MI!", sonrió una ultima ves y se fue a un cuarto de huéspedes (obvio no hay sillon para el gran Seguchi)

**En una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad**

"AHHH! Es hermosa no crees Suyuki?", Shuichi paseaba por las habitaciones de la casa con su bebita en brazos, mientras Eiri trataba de ordenar ciertas cajas,

"Shuichi, si quieres hacer una reunión acá pronto, deberás ver como me ayudas, si lo hago yo no terminaremos en un mes", el rubio suspiro y se dejo deslizar sobre el suelo de madera, "uff no hay fin, nunca pensé que tendríamos tantas cosas"

"baby, deja eso ya, ven tomemos algo fresco, ya llame a Ryuichi y llegara en un rato con Tatsua, me prometieron ayudarme, Tatsua se encargara de Suyuki, mientras Ryuichi y yo seguimos ordenando, tu mientras puedes tomar una siesta, te la mereces", dicho esto Shuichi ayuda a levantar al escritor y se van hacia la cocina.

Ding-dong suena el timbre de la puerta…

"Toma a Suyuki, yo abriré", Shuichi se dirige a la puerta, la abre y recibe a su cuñado y su segundo mejor amigo..

"Na no daa! Shuichi, Ryuichi abraza a su amigo, "hey cuñadin, tatsua lo abraza también, "donde esta mi sobrinita hermosa parecida especialmente a si tío Tatsuaaaa!

"Eso quisieras, Eiri aparece en la sala con la bebe en brazos pasándosela a Tatsua,

"AHHH, mi sobrinita, hola nenita te acuerdas de mi? Soy tu tiiiooo," "Como no se va a acordar de una cara tan fea!" Eiri decía con una sonrisa en los labios dejando a los cuatro en la sala para irse a su terraza a fumarse un cigarrillo al aire libre y no molestar los pulmones de su bebe,

"Shu chan, dime por donde empezamos na no da! "jajajja Ryu, desde que le diste a Kumagoro a mi nenita te ves mas serio, bueno no son tantas cajas creo que esta misma noche terminamos y podremos programar la reunión con todos, que dices Ryu?

"Me parece excelente, pongámonos en acción na no da, Tat cuida bien de Suyuki," Ryuichi le tira un beso antes de desaparecer en la habitación, "humm creo que tendremos un lindo día no mi cielo, Tatsua acunaba a su sobrina, para el ella se había convertido en su "cosita especial" como le decía a menudo…

En un lujoso hotel en el centro de Tokio

"Señor, el trabajo esta hecho", un hombre armado vestido de negro entra a la habitación viendo sentado a un imponente caballero vestido de blanco,

"humm, algo que por fin se haga bien, ese idiota de Taki se me salio de las manos complicándolo todo!" el hombre golpeo la mesa de vidrio, levantándose dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo, era mas o menos joven de unos 26 años, su cabello negro azabache largo hasta la parte baja de la espalda y ojos del mismo color, "bueno, ya que no funciono el plan anterior lo tendré que hacer yo mismo, y veras amor mío que esta ves no te escaparas, te tendré frente a mi y cuando **despiertes** TU MISMO ME MATARAS CON TUS PROPIAS MANOS jajajajajaja" su risa era casi demente y malévola….

**Flash back**

Hace 16 años

Kai, ves ese muchacho que esta en estas fotos? Es nada menos que el único hijo de Roy, el jefe de la orden de **Los Dragones de ojos amatistas, **el protagonista de la muerte de tu padre, y ese chico es el único heredero puro de los ojos amatistas, deberás crecer para matarlo y vengar la muerte de tu padre, es tu destino el enfrentarte con ese muchacho, KAI solo tu puedes hacerlo…

Solo había un detalle, en ese mismo instante se enamoro de el…

**En la mansión Seguchi**

"NOOO, jajajaj Tomha compórtate! Jajjaja, no hay no, ahh, TOHMA!", en una enorme habitación jugando en la gran cama estaban dos enamorados, "ni lo pienses que te voy a dejar!" Thoma atacaba con cosquillas a Suguru, "esta es mi venganza por dormir solito y caliente, solo me quedo usar la imaginación, ¡Eso no es justo!"

"te- jajajja-te lo merecías, jajajaj, yaaaaaaa!", Tohma paro las cosquillas para deleitarse con la vista de un Suguru sonrojado de tanto reírse, "te amo, y en verdad lo siento, no debí olvidarme de nuestro aniversario, no quiero cometer el error que hice con Mika, te amo y no quiero perderte", toma se recostó encima de suguru colocando la cabeza encima de su vientre,

"baby, como crees que te dejare algún día, con respecto a Mika tu nunca la quisiste, solo fue por conveniencia, te amo, y estaremos juntos siempre", Suguru lo atrae hacia el y lo besa con mucho amor.. cuando de repente suena el teléfono celular de Seguchi que raro, solo llamadas importantes suenan en ese celular, "espérame amor, contestare esa llamada", Tohma se levanta y toma el celular, "mochi mochi seguchi dessu?",

"Sr. Seguchi, es Mitzu del departamento de policía"

"si, dime Mitzu que pasa?"

"Pues, es para informarle que hoy asesinaron al señor Taki Aizawa"

"Que? Pero porque, el era el que estaba detrás de todo no era así? Quien lo querrá matar?"

"Pues no sabemos, solo fue un trabajo organizado y limpio para poder pasar por toda la seguridad del hospital"

"humm, por favor ténganme al tanto, adiós" Seguchi se sentó en la cama pensativo, humm, quien querrá matar a taki y porque?

**En la casa Usegui Shindou**

Shuichi y Eiri se encontraban contemplando a su bebe mientras dormía en su blanca cuna con adornos de conejitos rosas alrededor, "¿es preciosa verdad,", shuichi preguntaba suavemente abrazado a la cintura de su pareja, "es hermosa, aun mas cuando abre sus hermosos ojos, gracias por darme este hermoso regalo, ahora vamos a acostarnos, mañana será un DIA especial si quieres hacer tu dichosa reunión", Eiri tomo del brazo a Shuichi y se fueron camino a su habitación…

Afuera en el patio de la misma casa, estaban Tatsua y Ryuichi, ambos sentados en la oscuridad de la noche en una silla columpio lo suficientemente grande para los dos, estaban iluminados por una inmensa luna llena, la cual les proporcionaba la luz necesaria para los dos,

"Humm, baby, crees que nosotros también pudiéramos tener alguien especial como Suyuki? Tatsua preguntaba mirando a lo lejos a la luna,

"Tatsua, ¿tu me estas preguntando si pudiéramos tener un bebe?", los ojos de Ryuichi se llenaron de lagrimas, "yo – yo pensé que tu no querías, y es por eso que no te lo había dicho" Ryuichi bajo la cabeza y de repente tatsua se la levanto con su mano en el mentón, "baby, ¿ya que lo hablamos porque no nos ponemos a trabajar? Tatsua miraba a Ryuichi con ojos de deseo y amor para luego colocarlo encima de el…

Los besos eran cargados de deseo, así como cada suave toque hacia la piel desnuda de ambos, se habían recostado en el piso alrededor de la piscina, con besos trataban de callar los gemidos ya que no estaban solos, tatsua recorría la piel de ryuichi arañando, mordiendo, "humm ven" lo tomo del brazo metiéndose ambos en la piscina, allí sentándose tatsua en uno de los escalones con agua a la altura de los hombros, empezó a besar el cuello de su amado, Ryuichi colocaba un dedo en su boca para no hacer demasiado ruido, luego empezó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja de su amado, recorriendo su cuello y hombros, la erección de ambos se estaba volviendo algo dolorosa, por lo cual Tatsua decidió colocar de rodillas a Ryuichi, de tal forma en que la cara de tatsua quedara casi a la altura de su ombligo, y mientras lamía el área sus dedos jugaban en la entrada de Ryuichi, introdujo un dedo, sintiendo como su amado se tensaba, "shhh, baby, ya pasara lo sabes, solo relájate", la mano libre que sostenía la cadera se situó adelante para masajear el miembro del cantante y relajarlo en el instante, aprovecho para meter dos dígitos, ya Ryuichi se movía hacia abajo y atrás deseando sentir mas ese contacto necesitado hacia su próstata, Tatsua al darse cuenta de esto introduce un tercer dedo y después de unos minutos de estimulación agarra las caderas del cantante sentándolo sobre su miembro lentamente a la ves que se introducía en el agua, Ryuichi se tensaba cada ves mas al sentir el poderoso miembro de su koi en su estreches, luego de unos momentos para acostumbrase se agarro del cuello de su amado y en movimientos bruscos se introducía una y otra ves a su koi, Tatsua recibía tal placer, que agarrándose fuerte de la cadera de su cantante le decía casi implorando "ahh ahhh baby vamos, terminemos juntos" "ah ahh Tatsua ahh me corro ahhhhhhhh" ambos llegaron al clímax uno dentro y el otro fuera, Ryuichi cayo pesadamente encima de su koi quien trataba de regular su respiración

"si Eiri se entera que lo hicimos en su piscina nueva no nos vuelve a invitar jamás!" ambos se besaban dándose las gracias por el placer que se dieron mutuamente….


	4. Chapter 4

LOVES TAKES TIME

CAP 4

Holaa a todos, pues solo me queda decir que agradezco de todo corazón a los que me dejaron reviews, de paso les digo que en este capitulo es necesaria la canción BRING ME TO LIFE DE EVANESCENCE, si no la tienen y la desean obtener con gusto se las paso la casa Usegui Shindou

"¡Tatsua apúrate sino te dejo!" Eiri esperaba afuera de su auto a su hermano, quien acunaba a su sobrinita antes de pasársela a su tío Ryuichi, "ya voy! Haber cosita no tienes la culpa de tener un papito tan amargado verdad mi cielo? Bueno Ryu regreso en un rato" dándole un beso a su koi se fueron..

"Humm Shuichi al final quienes vienen a la reunión na no da?" Ryuichi colocaba a la bebe en su sillita portátil, para luego sentarse a la mesa a desayunar con Shuichi,

"Bueno me confirmaron Tohma con Suguru y Hiro con K, Sakano dijo que no podría porque se iba a casa de sus tíos en no se donde, Eiri fue a comprar las cervezas y las cosas que necesitamos para la parrillada", de repente tocaron el timbre,

"He? Que raro no espero a nadie, será que a los chicos se les quedo algo," Shuichi abrió la puerta de entrada pero no vio a nadie, aunque sin darse cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando…

Pasado el medio día en la casa Usegui Shindou

"Jajajaaja, K no debes consentir a Hiro de ese modo, sino no va a caber por la puerta en unos meses" Shuichi se reía de sus amigos al ver a Mr. K llevándole cuatro platos de comida distintas a su koibito concediéndole sus antojos, "humm Shuichi no te metas que cuando tu estabas embarazado Yuki san te rellenaba como un pavo!" decía Hiro divertido mientras en la cara de Eiri se reflejaba un pequeño sonrojo,

"A mi no me metan en sus asuntos!"

Eiri caminaba por el jardín con su nenita en brazos dejando que el sol acariciara el cuerpo de ambos, se respiraba tranquilidad en la casa, Suguru sentado en una toalla al lado de la piscina con Tohma recostado en sus piernas, Ryuichi dentro de la piscina con Tatsua, y Hiro abrazado en una silla columpio con Mr K. todos pasaban una linda tarde cuando de repente sonó el timbre.

"Yo abriré"

dice Yuki pasándole la bebe a Shuichi, al llegar a la puerta la abre solo para ver dos hombres armados quienes le golpearon dejándolo inconciente, un grupo de hombres se adentraron a la casa rodeándola, al llegar al jardín donde estaban todos gritaron:

"!QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO!"

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, Mr. K se apresuro a tomar su arma cuando alguien le dijo.

"!Ni te atrevas CLAUDE WINCHESTER!" lo dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro largo y profundos ojos negros,

"Como verán están rodeados y morirán en el instante que muevan un dedo" el pelinegro se situó delante de Shuichi

"Kai, no te atrevas a tocarlo" K dijo furioso, Hiro lo miraba con preocupación y asombro,

"Claude, no estas en ningún derecho de reprochar nada" el hombre miraba con fríos ojos a Shuichi e hizo señas a sus hombres para que procedieran, los hombres empezaron a golpear a K, Thoma y Tatsua mientras amarraban a Ryuichi, Hiro y Suguru, Shuichi temblaba de miedo por su bebe y porque no veía por ningún lado a su esposo,

"Shu- chan!", el hombre acaricio la mejilla de Shuichi provocándole repugnancia al cantante,

"¡¡No me toques!" Shuichi le grito escondiendo a su bebe en sus brazos,

"Humm, Tu, toma a la mocosa, "noooooo, déjenla", el hombre se la arranco de los brazos llevándola al lado de Kai,

"mi niño, frió y despiadado niño, despierta para mi, eres todo lo que deseo en mi vida" los ojos de Kai eran oscuros con un tono marcado de demencia en ellos,

"pero de que rayos hablas, yo ni te conozco!" Shuichi lo enfrentaba.

"Ahhh sii, si me conoces y de paso me odias, pero no importa, si no me recuerdas ahora te obligare a hacerlo, TRAIGANLO!

Por la puerta aparecieron dos hombres trayendo a un Yuki muy golpeado

"EIRI, PERO DESGRACIADO QUE LE HAS HECHO!

Shuichi lloraba enfrentando la cruel realidad de que sus amigos estaban en una situación muy peligrosa, el ver a su amado esposo recibiendo golpes hasta la inconciencia y su nenita en brazos de esos tipos, lo tenían al borde la locura.

_(Wake me up) despiertame  
Wake me up inside (despiertame por dentro)  
(I can't wake up) (yo no puedo despertar)_

_Wake me up inside (despiertame por dentro)  
(Save me) salvame  
call my name and save me from the dark_

_di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Wake me up) despiértame  
bid my blood to run (ordénale a mi sangre que corra)  
(I can't wake up) (yo no puedo despertar)  
before I come undone (antes de que me vuelva un desecho)  
(Save me) sálvame  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_sálvame de la nada en la que me convertido_

"Por favor, ya no, ya no les hagas daño, si al que quieres es a mi, por favor, llévame a mi!" Shuichi temblaba, veía detrás de Kai a Yuki quien lo miraba con ojos entre cerrados "Sh- Shu- ichii"

Shuichi empezaba a respirar fuerte, sudaba en frío haciendo temblar a su cuerpo, cayo de rodillas tapándose la cara "haz que pare, no le hagas mas daño!"

Todos sus amigos (los que aun estaban concientes) lo miraban con lastima y preocupación, Kai empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VES!" eres patético asi como estas, no me sirves de nada!"

"¿Que quieres de mi? Yo no se nada, no te conozco!"

"OK, si no despiertas por ellos lo harás por tu hija! Tráiganme a la niña!"

Uno de los hombres llevo a la bebe la cual estaba en su sillita portátil, Kai desenvaino su Katana colocándola encima de la bebe.

"NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!" Shuichi se dio cuenta de que podía provocar a Kai, "por por favor, no le hagas daño, es solo una bebe, noo le hagas dañooo" Shuichi se acunaba en sus brazos, llorando amargamente, sin despegar la vista de su hija.

"Lo siento amor" Kai desliza la katana por encima del cuerpo de la bebe desgarrando su ropita con el filo de la espada,

Shuichi detona en su cuerpo una explosión de sentimientos los cuales se reflejan en sus ojos, ojos que de un tenue color violeta se transforman en ojos amatistas, furiosos llenos de odio y frialdad, Kai se da cuenta de eso, agarra la katana del hombre que tenia al lado y se la tira a sus pies.

"Amor, por fin eres a quien tanto buscaba."

_(Bring me to life) devuelveme a la vida.  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada por dentro  
(Bring me to life) devuelveme a la vida_

Shuichi se levanto con la katana en una mano, la desenvaino e instantáneamente la enterró en el hombre que tenia a su hija, la tomo en brazos y se dirigió donde estaba hiro, lo desato.

"Mi gran amigo, siempre fiel a mi lado, te confío la vida de mi hija",

se la entrego y camino donde se encontraba Yuki, matando en el acto a los dos hombres que le tenían.

"Amor" le levanto el mentón depositando un casto beso con sabor a sangre producto de los golpes en Yuki, "estaremos bien, te lo prometo", Shuichi se dio la vuelta dejando a un impactado escritor por la mirada que encontró en su koi, una mirada compuesta del Shuichi anterior con un Shuichi desconocido para el,

Kai miraba con deseo a ese Shuichi que despertó, había dado ordenes para que nadie se le acercara, de repente sin darse cuenta se encontraba contra la pared con el filo de la katana que el mismo había tirado hacia los pies de su amado,

"Kai, te recuerdo, eso querías no? Demo, cometiste un grave error, destrozaste mi vida, la vida de paz que había conseguido, te atreviste a tocar a mi bebe, y encima golpeaste brutalmente a mi esposo, solo por eso…"

La katana se enterraba más y más en el cuello de Kai haciendo que la sangre corriera por el filo de la espada

"…solo por eso TE VAS A MORIR, ENTIENDES, TE MATARE LENTAMENTE Y NUNCA MAS PODRAS PONERLE LAS MANOS ENCIMA A MI FAMILIA!" Shuichi hablaba como un demente, con una frialdad y deseos de matar que no cabían en su cuerpo,

"Pero aquí no, te buscare y te matare en donde tu elijas, no derramare tu asquerosa sangre en mi casa, ahora LARGATE Y RECOJE A TUS BASTARDOS SINO QUIERES QUE ME ARREPIENTA!"

Kai lo miraba con deseos enfermizos, y aceptando lo que le propusieron dio orden de retirada, y agarrándose el cuello se voltea a Shuichi,

"Hoy a las cuatro en el estadio abandonado" dicha esas palabras desaparece entre sus hombres.

Shuichi cae de rodillas en el suelo, empieza a respirar pesadamente aunque algo aliviado por mantener la situación bajo control, se voltea para ver a Yuki siendo ayudado por un Tohma bastante golpeado, Suguru lloraba sentado en una silla con Ryuichi tratando de calmarlo, Tatsua ayudaba a Mr K quien sangraba abundantemente por la cabeza y Hiro, abrazaba a su koi manteniendo a la bebe en sus brazos..

"OK chicos no hay tiempo para relajarse, esto se nos puede salir de las manos, Claude!" Shuichi actuaba frío y distante ante todos, su preocupación era tal que sabia que debía actuar rápido, Mr K levanta la mirada e igual cambia su forma habitual de tratar a Shuichi respondiendo:

"Tus ordenes son mi voluntad!", Shuichi voltea a mirar a Mr k.

"¿Donde esta "EL?" de repente sonó un celular,

tiriririri, tiririririr,

Tohma busca en su camisa, "ha, es el mío, Roy! ha, que? Shuichi es- es para ti",

Toma estaba frío, que tenia que ver la llamada de un asesino el cual le hacia los favores de desparecer a las personas quienes se enfrentaban a el.

Shuichi contesta el celular.

"PAPA?"

Tohma se congelo en ese instante, dando cuenta a Yuki y los demás de su reacción, de repente entran un grupo de hombres igual de armados que los anteriores haciendo presenciar el pánico en los demás, y entre medio de ellos sobresale un hombre esbelto de largo cabello blanco con hermosos ojos violetas, vestido completamente de negro.

"PAPA?" Shuichi deja hacer el celular.

"HIJO!" Roy corre a abrazar a su hijo, alzándolo en vuelo al mismo tiempo, "baby, perdóname no haber llegado a tiempo!"

Shuichi se sonroja por la dramática entrada de su padre, "No digas eso papa, simplemente ese desgraciado no se iba a quedar quieto, tu y yo lo sabemos",

Shuichi voltea a ver a su esposo, lentamente va donde se encuentra el, le besa en la mejilla, "se que te debo muchas explicaciones, demo, antes de eso quisiera presentarte a alguien", ambos voltearon a ver a recién llegado.

"Eiri es el mi padre, papa el es mi esposo!" Yuki y Roy cruzaron miradas,

"Así que ¿Es este el que se robo el corazón de mi bebe? Humm, nada mal hijo, aunque yo hubiera preferido a alguien de la misma orden, demo esta bien"

Yuki lo asesinaba con la mirada "y este quien se ha creído!", recién llega y viene a ARGGG!"

"aja aja jaaa!" a Shuichi le rodaban gotas por la cabeza, "Eiri amor, no le hagas caso si? El esta un poco loco, ven te ayudare a curarte y así te explicare todo este enredo", Yuki mas tranquilo se deja hacer de Shuichi, tenia una gran curiosidad y necesitaba respuestas prontas.

Antes de irse a la habitación, Shuichi se voltea a su padre

"¿Papa? Ahí tienes a alguien a quien debes conocer", una ultima mirada de amor hacia su bebe, quien dormitaba en los brazos de Hiro

"MI NIETA! Jajajajaaj, se la arrebata de los brazos de Hiro para lanzarla al aire! AGGU MI NIÑA, AGUU, eres toda una Shindou, verdad Claude, se parece a su abuelo JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mr K sonreía algo adolorido mientras Hiro le curaba la cabeza, Ryuichi conociendo mejor a Tohma se acerco a el,

"Tu sabes algo que nosotros no?

Tohma miraba a Roy con curiosidad, "veremos si mis sospechas son ciertas", dirigiéndose donde estaba Roy,

"ROY!" mira fijamente al hombre de negro, quien recuesta a la bebe en sus brazos acunándola amorosamente,

"Tohma, me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas en tu cabeza, ¿No es así Sr. Puto Amo del Universo que todo lo consigue?"

"Estas en lo correcto Roy, aunque te digo la verdad nunca me imagine una situación así".

"OK entonces no me queda de otra que contar la verdad", Roy se sienta en el sillón acomodando la bebe en sus brazos.

"Como se han dado cuenta Hiro y Mr K ya conocían la verdad, Claude has estado a mi servicio por muchos años y Hiro es amigo de mi hijo desde que eran niños, nosotros pertenecemos a una organización creada por el gobierno llamada LA ORDEN DE LOS DRAGONES DE OJOS AMATISTAS, cada uno de nosotros es manipulado genéticamente para mejorar nuestras habilidades en combate y nos encargamos de la escoria que la sociedad no puede manejar…"

Mirando a los demás Roy deposita a la bebe en manos de Hiro,

"el caso de mi hijo es absolutamente diferente, Shuichi fue concebido por dos miembros de la orden, su madre y yo lo esperábamos con ansias, demo, el enemigo se entero de alguna forma de que mi hijo venia con características inigualables y seria un dragón amatista puro, en el hospital antes de dar a luz mi esposa fue asesinada por el padre de Kai, el le clavo una katana en el pecho y al darse cuenta de que debía matar al bebe también, yo aparecí y lo mate cortándole la cabeza al desgraciado," Roy apretaba los puños y los dientes.

"A mi bebe lo salvaron los médicos con una cesárea, y yo para protegerlo lo mande a vivir con una viuda de una amigo mío, parte también de la orden, ella acogió mi apellido para asegurar a Shuichi de estar mas seguro, pues casi nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño si es hijo mío, Shuichi fue entrenado casi sin complicaciones, sus niveles de combate son mucho mas altos que los míos, a los 18 ya había completado su cuota de asesinatos que algunos veteranos aun cumplen, así que decidí concederle libertad bloqueando su parte agresiva y borrando los recuerdos de aquella vida, aunque eso conllevara a olvidarme a mi también"

En la habitación

"Y eso es lo que paso", Shuichi miraba fijamente la ventana, con una que otra lagrima recorriendo sus mejillas,

"yo no puedo involucrarlos a ustedes dos en esta vida, yo – yo tendré que irme, te amo con toda mi alma y sin Suyuki se que me moriré, demo, tiene que ser así" sus lagrimas caían libremente al suelo.

Yuki lo miraba con ojos indescifrables, en ellos había resentimiento, traición, mentiras y decepción, pero sabia que su koi no tenia la culpa, que lo había y lo seguía amando con todo lo que daba su cuerpo, el Shuichi nuevo era serio, frío y calculador con una gran dote de amor, sinceridad y preocupación hacia los demás, fue entonces cuando comprendió que ESE SEGUIA SIENDO SU SHUICHI,

"TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO!" Eiri lo miraba furioso, lo agarro fuerte por lo brazos,

"¿crees que pasamos todo esto para nada? No me separare de ti a menos que me demuestres que no eres el Shuichi de quien me enamore, dime que cambiaste del todo, dímelo", se abrazaban con fuerza lagrimas de amargura y tristeza en cada mejilla,

"no……………, no te diré eso porque no es cierto, te sigo amando con la misma intensidad que siempre, solo agregue a mi persona lo que me faltaba, demo, el amor que siento por ustedes es el mismo, te amo EIRI UESUGUI y lo seguiré haciendo por siempre"

Un beso ardiente recordando y remarcando que se debían el uno al otro, Shuichi tenia una intensidad inigualable, exploraba la boca de su escritor como si fuera la primera ves, tocando y mordiéndolo todo a su paso, Eiri por su lado sentía la desesperación del casi haber perdido al amor de su vida, lo agarraba y lo recorría interminablemente, dándose cuenta de la fogosidad de su amante, se detiene.

"Eiri baby, que pasa?"

"Emh, bueno es que quería saber si, etto..." la mejillas de Eiri se tornaban rosadas dándole una pista a su koi de que era lo que pasaba por esa cabecita, Shuichi lo tumba en la cama y colocándose encima de su vientre le dice

"seguirás siendo mi hombre, el único séme en esta relación!" los dos reían ante el comentario para nuevamente besarse con pasión, hambre y desenfreno,

Shuichi retiraba la camisa con cuidado por los golpes del escritor, besando cada centímetro de su pecho, bajando hasta sus pantalones para también retirarlos, tomando el miembro semi erecto de su koi, lo masturbaba cuidadosamente para luego meterse la longitud en su boca, disfrutando y lamiendo y chupando todo lo que podía, Eiri solo se dejaba hacer, disfrutando del placer que le daba su esposo,

"ahh –ahhh ahh Shuichi, humm, lo haces ah muy rico"

Shuichi sonreía por el halago y seguía complaciendo a su esposo, de repente Yuki lo atrajo hacia el cambiando de posición haciendo un esplendido 69, cada uno jugando con el miembro del otro, Yuki lamía el trasero de Shuichi jugando con su lengua en la entrada y bajando hasta los testículos masajeándolos suavemente, Shuichi por su parte seguía chupando la erección del escritor pero era tal el placer que le brindaba este, que no conseguía concentrarse, gimiendo de placer le dice al rubio,

"ah ahha papi, para, ah, Eiri por favor…"

Yuki se detiene, manteniendo a Shuichi de rodillas en la cama se posiciona por detrás, besando los hombros y acariciando los brazos le susurra,

"te volveré a hacer mió, una y otra ves…"

agarra debajo de la almohada el lubricante, y embarrándose los dedos acaricia la entrada para meter un digito, Shuichi gime de placer, acostumbrándose rápidamente,

"ahh ahhh Eiri, dame mas!"

Eiri decidió probar y meter los tres dedos de una ves, Shuichi da un grito de dolor y placer, sintiendo rápidamente que la sensación se enfocaba a solo placer decide apoyar su cabeza y antebrazos en la cama dejando arriba y a disposición su trasero, Eiri debido a la inesperada ocurrencia de su koi, tuvo que hacer fuerzas para no correrse en ese mismo instante, cerrando los ojos, decide seguir trabajándolo,

"amor, eres tan sexy, me tienes a punto.." Eiri le recorría el cuello y le susurraba estas palabras,

"PUES QUE ESPERAS, AH AHH!" Shuichi se retorcía de placer dando permiso al escritor de agarrar sus caderas y penetrarlo en una sola embestida, las cuales se tornaron más y más fuertes llevando a los dos al cielo una y otra ves….

En la sala

Irrumpieron los hombres de Roy en la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, "SEÑOR, aquí esta lo que estaba esperando!", aparecieron frente a Roy con un baúl negro con incrustaciones en metal y piedras preciosas, en el cual tallaban dos dragones con ojos amatistas.

"Hum excelente, Shuichi estará mas que complacido", levantándose se dirigió a la habitación donde yacían dos enamorados desnudos en la cama…


End file.
